


Insane

by KrystalSteele



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 15:05:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrystalSteele/pseuds/KrystalSteele
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Roxy missed his Axel. Now he has to PAY. rated Explicit for smutty goodness. Sorry, I'm no good at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insane

When the redhead walked in the door, he grinned like the Cheshire Cat and said, "Hey Roxy! Miss me babe?" Axel barely set his keys down when his boyfriend Roxas attacked him with a fierce hug. Into his ear, Roxas whispered, "Yes, I did. It was driving me insane here without you." He took hold of Axel's hand and led him up the stairs to their bedroom. "Now you're gonna PAY for making me wait, Axel Flynn." Roxas said seductively as he closed the door and began taking off Axel's work clothes.

First the blonde slipped off a silver cross Axel always wore and set it on their dresser. Roxas backed Axel to their bed, while unbuckling the redhead's silver studded black belt that was worn loosely on his waist. Axel was eye-level with Roxas when he sat on the bed, unable to look away from the dark look in the younger's eyes. "Roxas..."Axel moaned softly when he felt the blonde's fingers trail around his waistline under his shirt, unbuttoning his black skinny jeans.

The redhead stopped Roxas' movements and said, "Rox. I gotta get to sleep, Marluxia will kill me if I fall asleep at the register again." Roxas growled lowly and jumped on top of Axel, pinning his legs to the bed. "Axel. Please, I need you. I want you," Roxas said quietly, gently nibbling Axel's earlobe. Axel let a sigh fall out of his mouth and wrapped his arms around Roxas, kissing him.

He flipped them over and had Roxas pinned. "Fine, you win. You know I can't resist that voice, Roxy~" Axel whispered. He sat up and lifted off Roxas' "Radiant Garden High, Class of '09!" shirt and tossed it over the side of the bed. He then discarded his black and red, "Hot Topic" shirt with the other.

Roxas felt Axel kick off his checkered black and white Vans as he kissed his way across the blonde's neck and chest. Roxas groaned softly and threaded his fingers into blazing crimson hair. Axel kissed, bit and licked his way down Roxas' chest.

Lower. Lower. And lower, until his long fingers skimmed lightly on the sensitive skin above Roxas' belt line. Roxas shuddered ever so lightly at the contact as Axel slowly slid off the londe's black shorts. Soft moans and gasps escaped Roxas' mouth when he felt Axel gently bite the inside of his thighs, inching very close to his growing erection.

Axel licked Roxas' shaft, base to tip, ending with a kiss at the head. Roxas shuddered slightly when he felt the damp warmth that was Axel's mouth envelop his cock. "A-Ax-el-" Roxas moaned out when Axel started to suck ever so gently. When he started going faster, Roxas tried to raise his lower body to thrust himself into the tormenting redhead's mouth, but he was held down by gentle hands.

After a couple more minutes of this, Roxas thrust deep into Axel's throat while moaning out the redhead's name, "A-Axel! Ah!" The blonde shot his sticky seed down the other's throat, collapsing on the bed. Axel slid across the other's chest, a small smirk on his face, creating a slight friction. He gave Roxas a long, passionate kiss on the lips before whispering, "You're a drug to me, you know that?"

Roxas chuckled softly, shaking his head and asked, "You're not gonna stop there right?" Instead of answering, Axel simply gave Roxas a small peck on the lips and flipped the blonde over on his hands and knees. Axel unzipped is black skinny jeans and slid them off, his red boxers following soon after to the floor.

Roxas looked over his shoulder and saw how his earlier moans had taken effect on his redheaded lover. "Do you want me to prep you Rox?" Axel asked, looking straight into Roxas' eyes. Roxas shook his head and said in a low voice, "No. Just fuck me, NOW." Axel smirked and held Roxas' hips, positioning himself. Roxas clutched the bed sheets beneath him and let out a high-pitched moan/gasp when Axel was sheathed inside him.

Axel leaned forward to kiss Roxas' neck once before he started to thrust inside the blonde slowly. Roxas growled out, "Faster..."" and Axel dutifully obeyed. The redhead thrust faster and harder into Roxas, letting soft groans and gasps escape his own mouth. Axel moved up slightly and fucked Roxas deeper, successfully hitting the letter's prostate. Roxas moaned louder and louder as Axel kept hitting that spot inside him, groaning.

As he moved faster, Axel noticed out of the corner of his eye that the whole bed was rocking back an forth, knocking the bedposts into the walls. Axel began to thrust harder, knowing that he was close to his climax. Roxas moaned out, "Ax-Axel! Ah-ah-I think I'm-ah!" Just then, Roxas screamed as he came on their bed, white, sticky liquid on the bed sheets. Axel came after a few more thrusts too, his orgasm hitting him hard.

Both men collapsed on the bed, trying to breathe. After a minute or two, Axel pulled out of Roxas and rolled onto his back, his breath slowing. "Haa, I'm gonna laugh if I get in trouble by Marly tomorrow 'cause i'll be so tired and sore," Axel said half-jokingly. "Then don't go to work. Stay home with me," Roxas said, lifting his head and turning his blue eyes to Axel. Axel smiled gently and moved to put to his arms around Roxas and hold him close. "Ch, okay," Axel whispered in his ear, placing a soft kiss on the blonde's left temple and closed his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this all the way to the end, i really appreciate it and I'd love to know what y'all think in the comment section below! :) Arigatou gozaimasu!


End file.
